dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawushuka Follower
Obtaining Talk to Master of Pandawushu at 25,-34 in Neutral Pandala, inside Neutral Dojo and pay 10,000 Kamas (Sunday is his meditation day, so you can't obtain the quest on that day). Notes You can only talk to Master of Pandawushu and pass the levels if you have equipped a Pandawushu Headband and a Pandawushu Cloak, and come on a Saturday. If you fail one of the steps of the quest by either losing a fight or incorrectly answering one of the questions, the required waiting time for that step will reset and you will have to come back after the time has passed again. Step 1: Training: the Basics ; Before you start the training, you have to get a shamanic certificate and a Pandawushuka outfit. : You will receive 1 Shamanic Certificate : You will need to obtain a Pandawushu Headband and a Pandawushu Cloak Step 1: Rewards * 1 The Pandawushu : Completing this step also enables the training disciple. Step 2: Level Passage: Ikwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Ikwa level evaluation. Step 2: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 1,105 Kamas : Note: You must wait at least '''two' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add three hour to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Step 3: Level Passage: Nikwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Nikwa level evaluation. : You'll have to answer his questions correctly ("Four", "Gokwa", "Myamowa Musashwan") Step 3: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 1,480 Kamas : Note: You have to wait at least '''three' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add three hours to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Step 4: Level passage: Sankwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Sankwa level evaluation. Step 4: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 1,905 Kamas : Note: You have to wait at least '''four' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add four hours to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Step 5: Level passage: Yonkwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Yonkwa level evaluation. : You'll have to answer his questions correctly (see below). Step 5: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 2,380 Kamas : Note: You have to wait at least '''five' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add five hours to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Step 6: Level passage: Gokwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Gonkwa level evaluation. Step 6: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 2,905 Kamas : Note: You have to wait at least '''six' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add six hours to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Step 7: Level passage: Rokwa ; You have to show up on Saturday to pass the Rokwa level evaluation. Step 7: Rewards * Level-Based XP * 3,480 Kamas * 1 Rokwa Headband Note: You have to wait at least '''seven' hours after your previous level passage attempt to attempt this step. Add seven hours to the time shown on your Level Passage quest item for exact time.'' Total Rewards * Level-Based XP * 13,255 Kamas * 1 The Pandawushu * 1 Rokwa Headband Training Completing the first step of this quest allows you to fight a level 50 Pandawushu Disciple by talking to Master of Pandawushu. This is basically another Training Dopple, with 25 (not 24) hours cooldown. Note that you can only fight it on weekdays; Saturday is reserved for level evaluations, and Sunday is meditation day. After finishing the quest you can can fight against Pandawushu Master every saturday by talking to Master of Pandawushu. Category:Neutral Pandala Category:Pandala Village